Uri Hyung
by letbeyours
Summary: Ketenangan hidup Yoongi mulai terusik ketika dua adik menggemaskannya didekati dua namja tampan yang mesum-menurut Yoongi-. Mampukah Yoongi melindungi kedua adiknya dari dua namja mesum itu disaat dirinya sendiri tengah diincar pula oleh namja mesum lainnya? dan benarkah ketiga namja itu hanya sekedar namja mesum? /Pair: Minyoon, Binhwan, Taekook. Seme!Jimin,Hanbin,Taehyung. BL!
1. Prolog

**내** **동** **생**

 **Pair:**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Hanbin x Kim Jinhwan**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rate:**

 **T – M**

 **Length:**

 **Chaptered**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance/Friendship**

 **Chapter 1: Destiny**

Min Yoongi. Pria pendiam, malas bergerak, dan berkulit putih pucat. Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil dengan Yoongi itu saat ini terdaftar sebagai salah satu mahasiswa jurusan seni musik semester 4 disalah satu Universitas di Seoul. Kecintaannya terhadap musik membuatnya lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan kampung halamannya, Daegu dan menuntut ilmu di ibukota negara. Yoongi bercita-cita suatu saat akan menjadi produser musik terkenal yang menghasilkan berbagai karya masterpiece.

Kehidupan Min Yoongi sangat monoton. Ia hanya akan beranjak dari kasur untuk ke kamar mandi, makan, berangkat kuliah, atau kegiatan yang benar-benar penting menurutnya. Selain kegiatan itu, jangan harap pemuda pucat itu akan bersedia untuk meninggalkan singgasana favoritnya. Tapi, kehidupan monoton Yoongi berubah seketika saat ia bertemu pemuda mungil lainnya yaitu Kim Jinhwan.

Yoongi bertemu sosok mungil berkulit seputih susu itu ketika Jinhwan tersesat di salah satu gang yang tak jauh dari apartemen sewaan Yoongi setahun yang lalu. Si mungil itu sudah akan menangis jika saja Yoongi tak menemukannya. Saat pertama kali bertemu, Yoongi mengira Jinhwan adalah siswa sekolah yang melarikan diri dari rumah. Namun, perkiraan Yoongi salah besar. Jinhwan adalah seorang pemuda yang akan memasuki dunia kampus pada tahun ajaran baru. Ia tersesat ketika akan mencari apartemen yang akan dihuninya selama kuliah. Sosok mungil yang berasal dari pulau Jeju itu tak bisa menemukan arah yang benar menuju apartemennya padahal ia sudah berkali-kali mendatangi apartemen itu sebelum menyewanya.

Ketika Yoongi bertanya, sosok mungil itu justru memeluknya dan berkata kalau sebenarnya ia memiliki penyakit buta arah. Yoongi yang dipeluk tiba-tiba justru tersenyum gemas karena jawaban lugu tersebut. Entah mengapa, sesuatu dalam diri Yoongi begitu terasa hangat ketika bertemu dengan Jinhwan. Ia seperti menemukan sosok adik yang lucu di dalam diri Jinhwan dan membuat Yoongi begitu ingin melindunginya. Dengan sabar Yoongi mengantar Jinhwan ke apartemennya yang ternyata satu gedung dengan apartemen Yoongi. Mereka hanya berbeda satu lantai dan Yoongi berada satu lantai di atas Jinhwan.

Persahabatan Yoongi dan Jinhwan berjalan dengan baik semenjak pertemuan itu. Mereka bahkan tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama ketika Jinhwan memasuki semester 2 kuliahnya. Mereka tak segan-segan menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka seperti kakak adik sesungguhnya. Sosok galak Yoongi tak akan berlaku pada adik barunya itu. Yoongi akan seketika luluh ketika Jinhwan sudah mengeluarkan jurus mata kucingnya yang selalu berkaca-kaca. Satu hal yang Yoongi tau semenjak bersahabat dengan Jinhwan, Jinhwan itu sosok yang mudah sekali menangis dan begitu polos.

Pernah sekali Yoongi memarahi Jinhwan ketika si mungil itu kembali tersesat karena nekad ke supermarket sendirian. Yoongi saat itu panik setengah mati karena Jinhwan tak juga kembali setelah pamit padanya ke supermarket melalui pesan singkat. Yoongi ada kuliah saat itu dan si mungil itu tak sabar menunggunya untuk pergi ke supermarket. Dengan bermodal nekad, Jinhwan pergi ke supermarket dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Yoongi. Si mungil berjanji takkan tersesat karena sudah hapal jalan ke supermarket itu. Ia menyuruh Yoongi langsung pulang ke rumah dan menunggunya saja. Tapi apa yang terjadi, Jinhwan tak juga kembali saat Yoongi sudah berada di apartemen. Ketika Yoongi menghubunginya, Jinhwan justru menangis dan kebingungan berada di sebuah gang yang tak ia kenal.

Dengan secepat kilat, Yoongi menyusul Jinhwan ke supermarket. Yoongi menyusuri sepanjang jalan dan gang yang ada di sekitar supermarket itu. Hampir setengah jam berlalu ketika Yoongi menemukan Jinhwan di salah satu gang yang berlawanan arah dengan jalan pulang ke aparetemen mereka. Si mungil itu tengah duduk di bawah kanopi di belakang sebuah café. Namun, ia tak sendirian. Jinhwan tengah makan es krim yang dibelinya dengan seseorang yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah. Dapat Yoongi lihat sosok anak laki-laki itu seorang siswa yang masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas.

Tanpa mempedulikan sosok berseragam itu, Yoongi menarik pergelangan tangan Jinhwan hingga si mungil itu berdiri. Jinhwan sempat terkejut, tapi hanya sesaat karena ketika mata sipitnya mengenali siapa yang menariknya, Jinhwan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Yoongi. Yoongi tak langsung luluh. Dirinya masih diliputi emosi karena adiknya itu tak pernah mendengarkan wejangannya. Berkali-kali Yoongi sudah memperingatkan Jinhwan agar tak pergi sendirian tanpa dirinya. Tapi berkali-kali juga adiknya itu melanggar larangan Yoongi. Yoongi selalu dibuat repot karena harus mencari keberadaan si mungil yang tersesat itu.

Tapi bukan Jinhwan namanya kalau tidak bisa menaklukan sifat galak _hyung_ nya itu. Berbekal sebulir airmata, Yoongi akhirnya menyerah dan membalas pelukan Jinhwan di tubuhnya walau masih dengan serentetan omelan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan mendapat balasan anggukan dari adiknya itu.. Ia berniat mengajak Jinhwan pulang ketika mulutnya sudah lelah mengomel. Akan tetapi, langkah Yoongi terhenti ketika pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Jinhwan. Jinhwan memintanya untuk membawa sosok siswa berseragam sekolah itu untuk ikut dengan mereka.

Tentu saja usulan tersebut ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi beralasan kalau mereka tidak mengenal anak sekolah yang ber _nametag_ Jeon Jungkook itu. Anak itu bahkan baru sekali bertatap muka dengan mereka. Tapi, Jinhwan bersikukuh ingin membawa Jungkook yang sudah dipanggilnya Kookie itu untuk pulang bersama mereka. Jinhwan merasa iba karena Jungkook tak memiliki tempat tinggal karena baru saja kabur dari rumahnya. Jungkook banyak bercerita pada Jinhwan ketika mereka tak sengaja bertemu di gang itu. Saat itu, Jungkook menghampiri Jinhwan yang duduk sendirian dan hampir menangis. Ia bertanya apa yang terjadi dan kenapa si mungil itu bisa duduk di belakang café dan berada di gang sepi itu. Merasa Jungkook anak yang baik, Jinhwan menceritan apa yang sedang dialaminya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan berusaha menenangkan namja mungil itu sambil mengambil es krim di kantong belanjaan Jinhwan untuk mereka makan bersama. Mereka menceritakan diri masing-masing sampai Yoongi datang.

Yoongi tak langsung menerima permintaan Jinhwan. Walau bagaimanapun, keadaan Jungkook tak memungkinkan mereka untuk membawa anak itu ke apartemen. Jungkook pasti memiliki keluarga yang akan mencarinya. Bisa-bisa mereka berurusan dengan pihak berwajib dengan kasus penculikan. Namun, Yoongi sekali lagi kalah. Kedua bocah itu berhasil membujuk Yoongi agar memperbolehkan Jungkook ikut dengan meraka. Tak hanya Jinhwan yang merengek, tapi bocah berseragam itu juga merengek pada Yoongi agar diperbolehkan ikut. Ia merengek pada Yoongi seolah-olah mereka sudah kenal lama. Bahkan Yoongi sendiri tak risih dengan tingkah bocah itu. Dengan menghela napas berat, akhirnya Yoongi membawa turut serta Jungkook ke apartemen mereka dengan syarat besok Jungkook harus pulang ke rumahnya.

Mulai hari itu, Yoongi dan Jinhwan semakin akrab dengan Jungkook. Walaupun Jungkook tak tinggal di apartemen mereka, tapi bocah bergigi kelinci yang sudah merproklamirkan dirinya sebagi si bungsu diantara mereka itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka dibandingkan dengan keluarganya. Sesaat setelah Yoongi dan Jinhwan membawa Jungkook ke apartemen, bocah kelinci itu menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada mereka serta alasannya kabur dari rumah. Cerita yang mengalir dari bibir Jungkook membuat Yoongi dan Jinhwan bertekad untuk melindungi sosok yang sebenarnya kesepian itu.

Jungkook merupakan anak tunggal di dalam keluarganya. Keluarganya termasuk dalam keluarga berada. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dan ibunya seorang designer. Tapi, karena kesibukan keduanya dalam pekerjaan masing-masing, mereka sampai melupakan anak semata wayang mereka yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang. Jungkook kecil terbiasa hidup dengan para pelayannya yang lebih dianggapnya keluarga daripada orangtuanya sendiri. Sampai suatu ketika Jungkook tak tahan lagi untuk berada di rumah karena rumahnya begitu sepi saat pelayannya sudah pulang. Ia hanya ditemani dua orang pelayan dan itu sangat membosankan bagi Jungkook. Ia memilih untuk kabur dari rumah untuk mencari kesenangan baru. Dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap agar kedua orangtuanya mencari keberadaannya. Namun, angan tinggalah angan. Tiga hari Jungkook menghilang, jangankan mencari, menghubunginya saja tidak. Orang tuanya bahkan sudah seminggu tak pulang ke rumah. Sejak saat itu, Jungkook berkali-kali mencoba untuk kabur dari rumahnya hingga ia bertemu dengan Jinhwan di gang sepi itu.

Persahabatan mereka mengalir apa adanya. Daripada disebut persahabatan, hubungan mereka lebih terlihat seperti keluarga. Dengan Yoongi sebagai kakak sulung yang galak, Jinhwan sebagai penengah, dan Jungkook sebagai si bungsu. Kegiatan sehari-hari mereka dihiasi dengan candaan dan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil. Sosok Yoongi yang galak dan Jungkook yang usil akan menghasilkan Jinhwan yang sering menangis apabila kedua orang itu sudah bertengkar karena Yoongi yang tak suka membantah dan Jungkook yang suka melawan perkataan Yoongi. Keduanya baru terdiam ketika Jinhwan mengancam akan keluar rumah sendirian dan menghasilkan namja mungil itu tersesat dan merepotkan mereka berdua. Lebih baik mereka mengalah daripada harus repot-repot mencari keberadaan si buta arah itu.

Namun, kehidupan tentram mereka mulai terusik setahun berikutnya ketika ada tiga mahasiswa baru berwajah tampan yang mencoba masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka.

Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah bertemu dengan ketiga namja tampan yang memiliki ketertarikan pada mereka?

Dan mampukah Yoongi melindungi adik-adik manisnya dari pria-pria mesum –menurutnya- yang mengincar mereka disaat dirinya sendiri didekati salah seorang pria mesum itu?

 _ **To be continued…**_

Baru perkenalan aja ya.

Chapter ini cuma menjelaskan apa hubungan para Uke.

Para Seme nya baru muncul chapter depan.

Maaf kalau story nya aneh

Pengen bikin MinYoon tapi gak tega juga mengkhianati Binhwan.

Jadinya gini deh hasilnya.

Gomawo buat yang bersedia baca

Annyeoongg..

#Ayiii


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(BTS iKON)

"Hyung.."

"Wae?"

"Kookie pindah kesini sekarang saja ya."

Yoongi menghembuskan napas beratnya. Hari masih pagi dan Yoongi sudah harus berhadapan dengan si bungsu bergigi kelinci yang sudah merengek untuk ikut pindah tinggal di apartemennya dan Jinhwan. Bukannya tak mengizinkan, tapi Yoongi memiliki alasan khusus kenapa belum bisa mengajak Jungkook untuk tinggal dengan mereka.

Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir Jungkook duduk di sekolah menengah atas. Sudah dipastikan jadwal belajarnya akan meningkat karena akan menempuh ujian akhir. Yoongi dan Jinhwan sudah pernah membahas ini dengan Jungkook. Karena jarak sekolah dan apartemen Yoongi lumayan jauh, Yoongi baru akan mengizinkan Jungkook untuk tinggal dengan mereka jika Jungkook sudah masuk dunia perkuliahan. Saat itu, si bungsu menyetujuinya walau dengan berat hati. Apalagi ia hanya diizinkan menginap maksimal tiga kali dalam seminggu. Hal itu dilakukan Yoongi demi kebaikan Jungkook juga. Setidaknya anak itu harus lebih mendekatkan diri dengan keluarganya disaat remaja.

"Hyuuuung.."

"Berhenti merengek, Kookie. Keputusanku tidak akan berubah," tegas Yoongi.

"Kookie sudah tidak betah di rumah, hyung. Eomma dan Appa semakin jarang pulang."

"Hyung tau, tapi jarak sekolah dan apartemen ini lumayan jauh, Kookie. Sedangkan kau akan sangat sibuk nantinya untuk persiapan ujian akhir."

"Tapi hyung.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi!"

Jungkook semakin merengut. Yoongi memang manusia batu. Bahkan aegyo terbaiknya pun tak berlaku bagi manusia keras kepala seperti Yoongi. Saat ini hanya ada satu manusia yang mungkin bisa menolong Jungkook. Sosok mungil yang sedari tadi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di dalam kamar hingga terlambat bergabung dalam perdebatan kakak dan adiknya.

Jungkook baru akan melangkah ketika Yoongi memergokinya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku akan bujuk Jinanie saja."

"Kau tidak akan berhasil, Kookie! Dan panggil Jinanie dengan sebutan hyung."

"Jinanie terlalu imut untuk dipanggil 'hyung'. Tidak seperti Yoongi hyung, menyeramkan."

Yoongi melayangkan pukulan kasih sayang pada kepala belakang Jungkook setelah si bungsu itu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya mendidih. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa si bungsu itu suka sekali membuat emosinya meluap-luap.

Tepat ketika ia akan mengomel, Jinhwan keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkap dan ransel yang menggantung di punggungnya.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan pagi ini?" tanyanya sambil jalan mendekat pada dua orang yang masih bersitegang itu.

"Jinanieee..aku mau pindah sekarang dan Yoongi hyung menolaknya," Jungkook mulai merengek pada Jinhwan yang sudah duduk di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Yoongi hyung pasti punya alasan menolaknya. Sabar saja ya, Kookie."

"Tapi aku ingin segera pindah, Jinanie. Aku tak bisa jauh-jauh darimu," ujar Jungkook lengkap dengan aegyonya ke arah Jinhwan.

"Benarkah?" Jinhwan mulai mengerjap-ngerjap dan tersenyum senang.

"Cih! Jangan percaya padanya, Jinanie. Dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu saja," ketus Yoongi.

"Aku tidak bicara dengan Yoongi hyung. Jadi, hyung diam saja," ujar Jungkook kesal dan kembali menatap penuh harap pada Jinhwan.

"Bagaimana ini hyung? Aku tidak tega melihat mata kelincinya berkaca-kaca."

Jungkook menyeringai di balik punggung Jinhwan. Benar kan prediksinya. Jinhwan pasti luluh dengan aegyo nya. Si mungil itu takkan pernah bisa tega jika Jungkook sudah mulai memohon padanya.

Tapi seringaian itu hanya bertahan sepersekian detik. Harapan Jungkook musnah sudah. Benar kata Yoongi, percuma saja minta bantuan Jinhwan. Toh keputusan ada di tangan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menggeleng pada Jinhwan dan Jinhwan mengerti apa artinya dari gelengan itu. Dengan berat hati, Jinhwan hanya bisa mengelus pipi tembam Jungkook dan meminta maaf karena gagal membujuk Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Kookie akan pindah tahun depan. Tapi, jatah menginap Kookie harus ditambah. Kookie mau menginap sebanyak 6 kali dalam seminggu," ucap Jungkook masih dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

"Kau boleh menginap sebanyak 6 kal-..."

"Sekalian saja kau pindah kalau ingin menginap selama 6 kali," ujar Yoongi memotong perkataan Jinhwan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Boleh hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah berbinar.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh. Kau bisa saja membodohi Jinanie tapi tidak denganku. Jatah menginapmu hanya kutambah sehari. Jadi, kau boleh menginap sebanyak 4 kali dalam seminggu."

Jungkook semakin mengerucut kesal karena perkataan Yoongi yang sama sekali tak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bilang Kookie membodohiku?" tanya Jinhwan bingung.

"Karena kau mengizinkannya menginap sebanyak 6 kali dalam seminggu, Jinanie."

"Itu kan cuma 6 kali hyung. Apa salahnya," ujar Jinhwan lagi masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tak habis pikir Jinhwan ini sebenarnya lugu atau bodoh. Tapi, melihat wajah polos tak berdosa itu, Yoongi mana tega memarahinya.

"Jinanie, sekarang hyung tanya. Dalam seminggu ada berapa hari?"

"7 hari, hyung."

"Lalu Kookie minta berapa hari?"

"6 hari."

"Lalu apa bedanya Kookie menginap disini atau pindah sekalian. Ya Tuhan! Aku ingin sekali memarahimu, Jinanie."

Jinhwan hanya mengerjap-ngerjap sambil mencerna perkataan Yoongi. Ia masih merasa tak bersalah dengan pendapatnya. Apa yang salah dengan perkataannya. Kookie kan minta 6 kali, sedangkan seminggu ada 7 hari. Lalu, apa yang salah?

"Kau masih bingung?"

"Ne.."

"Yasudah, nanti kita bahas lagi. Sekarang kita berangkat ke kampus," ujar Yoongi sambil berdiri dan menarik lengan Jinhwan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, hyung?" tanya Kookie masih dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Keputusanku sudah final. Kau boleh menginap sebanyak 4 kali dalam seminggu. Sekarang, berangkatlah ke sekolahmu. Jangan lupa nanti jemput Jinanie di kampus. Aku tak bisa pulang bersamanya karena ada rapat BEM," ujar Yoongi.

"Ne.." ujar Jungkook menghembuskan napas kecewanya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, hyung. Kenapa dijemput segala sih."

"Tidak! Kemarin kau juga bilang begitu. Tapi, bukannya pulang, kau malah ikut dengan Yunhyeong ke butik dan berakhir di jalan buntu saat pulang kesini," ujar Yoongi tegas.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Kenapa kalian suka sekali membantahku sih?"

"Ish iya-iya, aku tidak akan membantah."

"Bagus. Begitu baru adikku yang manis. Dan satu hal lagi Jinanie, kalau kau ingin pergi dengan temanmu, kau harus minta diantarkan pulang atau kau minta diantarkan untuk naik taksi. Jangan pulang sendirian dan berjalan kaki. Paham?" ujar Yoongi tegas.

"Kalau jaraknya dekat masa harus naik taksi, hyung?"

"Kalau jaraknya dekat, kau minta antarkan dengan jalan kaki. Ingat! Jangan pulang sendiri!"

"Huu..iya-iya."

Setelah mencapai masing-masing kesepakatan, maka berakhirlah percakapan tiga orang kakak beradik yang berbeda nama keluarga itu.

Kampus hari ini terlihat sangat sibuk dan ramai. Hal itu tidak mengherankan karena hari ini adalah hari pertama perkuliahan bagi mahasiswa baru maupun mahasiswa senior.

Yoongi dan Jinhwan tak luput ikut larut dalam kesibukan itu. Mereka dan unit kegiatan mahasiswa seni musik harus mempersiapkan persentasi bagi mahasiswa-mahasiwa baru yang akan mengikuti kuliah umum di aula hari ini. Tugas mereka adalah memperkenalkan unit kegiatan seni musik pada mahasiswa tersebut agar mereka yang memiliki bakat bermusik bergabung dengan unit kegiatan mahasiswa mereka.

Unit kegiatan mahasiswa seni musik itu terbagi menjadi tiga fokus. Fokus vokal, fokus rap, dan fokus alat musik. Masing-masing fokus memiliki mentor yang ahli dibidangnya masing-masing. Dalam hal ini, Yoongi dan Jinhwan harus berpisah karena Yoongi fokus pada rap sedangkan Jinhwan tergabung pada vokal. Mereka juga memiliki hari dan ruang yang berbeda untuk latihan.

Namun, pada persentasi kali ini semua fokus digabungkan menjadi satu.

Yoongi, Jinhwan, dan kawan-kawan seni musik sedang bersiap-siap di bawah panggung menunggu giliran. Ada 9 mahasiswa yang akan mempresentasikan unit kegiatan mahasiswa seni musik saat itu. Masing-masing 3 orang mewakili setiap fokus.

Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Bobby mewakili fokus rap. Jinhwan, Eungkwang, dan Seungyoon mewakili fokus vokal. Sedangkan fokus alat musik diwakili oleh Minhyuk, Jungshin, dan Jonghyun.

Kesembilan mahasiswa itu menaiki panggung ketika unit kegiatan mahasiswa bagian dance menyelesaikan presentasi mereka.

Namjoon sebagai ketua mewakili teman-temannya untuk membuka presentasi itu. Namjoon dengan teliti menjelaskan mengenai kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan di dalam kegiatan seni musik. Mulai dari pembagian tiga fokus hingga jadwal latihan tak luput dari penjelasan Namjoon. Hingga tibalah saat perkenalan bagi anggota lain yang ada di belakang Namjoon. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas, terdapat perbedaan postur tubuh diantara para anggota itu. Diantara anggota-anggota yang memiliki tinggi menjulang, terseliplah dua anggota imut-imut diantara mereka.

Perkenalan pertama dimulai dari fokus rap. Namjoon yang merupakan mahasiswa tahun ketiga seperti Yoongi, sudah memperkenalkan dirinya saat membuka presentasi. Ia kemudian mempersilakan dua rekannya yang lain untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka juga. Yang pertama memperkenalkan diri adalah Bobby. Bobby merupakan mahasiswa seni musik semester 3, sama dengan Jinhwan. Bobby yang bernama asli Kim Jiwon merupakan seorang rapper yang cukup terkenal dikalangan mahasiswa dan kampus lainnya. Ia merupakan pemenang kompetisi antarkampus tahun lalu.

Setelah perkenalan Bobby, selanjutnya adalah giliran Yoongi. Pemuda putih pucat itu sebenarnya enggan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dirinya yang introvert tidak begitu menyukai keadaan ramai seperti ini. Namun, status keanggotaannya dalam unit kegiatan mahasiswa itu mewajibkan Yoongi untuk melakukannya. Yoongi bukanlah sosok yang tidak terkenal di kampus. Sosok mungil dan berkulit putih pucatnya merupakan sosok yang cukup ditakuti di kampus. Tak hanya berstatus sebagai anggota seni musik, Yoongi juga merupakan wakil ketua BEM di kampus itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Min Yoongi ibnida."

Kalimat pertama Yoongi membuat satu aula itu hening. Entah mengapa, suara berat dan tampang datar Yoongi membuat seluruh mahasiswa baru itu justru terfokus padanya saat ini. Yoongi yang menyadari suasana menjadi hening menjadi sedikit gugup dan berdebar. Tapi, satu keahlian Yoongi adalah menyembunyikan raut wajah gugupnya. Dengan tenang dan tetap memasang wajah datar andalannya, Yoongi melanjutkan sesi perkenalan itu.

"Saya adalah mahasiswa tahun ketiga di jurusan seni musik. Terimakasih," ujar Yoongi dan kembali ke barisannya.

Seluruh mahasiswa masih terdiam. Pun dengan seluruh anggota yang ada di atas panggung. Namjoon yang berdiri di sebelah Bobby kemudian melirik Yoongi dan mulutnya komat-kamit berkata 'hanya itu?' dan dibalas dengan Yoongi yang mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Namjoon hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat atas tingkah temannya itu.

Tak jauh disana, diantara mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru lainnya, terdapat tiga mahasiswa yang ikut fokus melihat ke atas panggung. Tiga mahasiswa yang tergolong tampan itu masih tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di atas panggung. Tak ada yang dapat membaca apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan. Dua diantara mereka mulai bercengkrama ketika Yoongi selesai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hanbin-ah..sunbae yang pucat itu sombong sekali ya," ujar salah seorang dari tiga pemuda itu.

"Iya, ekspresinya juga dingin sekali," jawab pemuda berhidung bangir yang bernama Hanbin.

"Tapi wajahnya cukup manis kok. Ya kan, Jim," kali ini pemuda yang diketahui bernama Taehyung itu mengajak berbicara teman yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

Tapi, bukan jawaban yang didapat Taehyung. Taehyung dan Hanbin justru mendapat pemandangan Jimin yang masih terbengong dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri ke arah panggung. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok berambut hitam kelam dan berkulit pucat yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya.

Taehyung dan Hanbin bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi memuja dari tatapan mata Jimin pada pemuda mungil itu.

Karena takut temannya menjadi gila, Taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya memukul kepala belakang Jimin.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" teriak Jimin tanpa sadar.

Taehyung segera membekap mulut Jimin dan membungkuk agar mereka tak menjadi tatapan semua orang.

"Jangan berteriak, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak akan berteriak kalau kau tidak memukul kepalaku," ujar Jimin lagi setengah berbisik.

"Bagaimana aku tidak memukulmu, kau seperti orang gila karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri ke arah panggung," jawab Taehyung sama pelannya.

"Ah itu..haha..aku..ehm..suka pada sunbae itu.." ujar Jimin dengan mudahnya.

"Kau ini, mudah sekali suka pada orang. Memangnya kau tidak lihat, sunbae itu menyeramkan."

Perkataan Taehyung hanya mendapat cibiran tak peduli dari Jimin. Mereka terus bercengkrama dengan punggung Taehyung membelakangi Hanbin yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah tak fokus pada keadaan panggung karena sibuk dengan obrolan mereka sendiri. Sampai teriakan Hanbin yang membahana menyadarkan mereka dan langsung mendongak melihat sahabat mereka itu tengah berdiri dengan tangan melambai-lambai ke arah panggung.

"Neomu kyeoptaa!" teriak Hanbin sambil memegang kedua pipi dengan tangannya sendiri. Setelah itu ia melambai-lambai pada seseorang yang tengah memperkenalkan diri di atas panggung itu.

"Yak! Kim Hanbin. Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Taehyung dan Jimin bersamaan.

Hanbin tak peduli. Ia masih melambai-lambai ke arah panggung dan menghasilkan sosok yang dilambaikan tangan olehnya itu sudah merah padam karena malu.

Walaupun malu, sosok mungil berbeanie hitam itu tanpa sadar ikut melambai serta tersenyum pada Hanbin dan mendapat tertawaan dari seisi aula. Pemandangan yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Kegiatan saling melambaikan tangan itu baru berhenti ketika Hanbin ditarik paksa untuk duduk oleh Taehyung dan Jimin. Begitu juga sosok mungil di atas panggung yang tadi diteriaki Hanbin ditarik ke belakang oleh Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, pabbo-ya," ujar Jimin dengan menutup kedua sisi wajahnya karena malu. Pun hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Taehyung.

Mereka berdua merasa malu karena bisa-bisanya memiliki teman yang tak tau malu seperti Hanbin.

Bahkan orang yang mereka bicarakan masih tersenyum seperti orang gila dan tak peduli tatapan mahasiswa lain yang terkikik geli karena melihat tingkahnya.

Namja berhidung bangir itu masih menatap lurus ke arah panggung dimana namja mungil berbeanie tadi tengah dipeluk oleh namja mungil lainnya yang bertampang dingin.

Sampai presentasi unit kegiatan seni musik berakhir dan anggota turun dari atas panggung, baru Hanbin kembali merespon Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Kalian berbicara padaku?"

"Tidak! Kami tidak kenal denganmu!"

"Eeh?"

게속

Mian kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi

Gomawo untuk semua reviewnya.

Maaf aku gk bisa bales reviewnya karena aku kurang paham dengan FFN.

Yang pasti makasih banyak untuk yang udah review.

Saranghae 3

#Ayiii


	3. Chapter 2

**Uri Hyung**

 *****

 **Pair:**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Hanbin x Kim Jinhwan**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 *****

 **Rate:**

 **T – M**

 *****

 **Length:**

 **Chaptered**

 *****

 **Genre:**

 **Romance/Friendship**

 *****

 **Chapter 2**

 *****

 *****

 **Happy reading...**

 *****

"Pelan-pelan, _hyung_."

"Cepat, Jinanie."

"Kenapa sih kita harus terburu-buru?"

"Ah..itu dia. Kookie!" teriak Yoongi ketika melihat sosok Jungkook yang baru saja memasuki gerbang kampus mereka.

Sosok yang berseragam sekolah itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya sambil jalan tergesa.

"Cepat bawa Jinanie pulang," titah Yoongi langsung saat Jungkook sudah di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Kenapa wajahmu khawatir begitu?"

"Tak usah banyak bertanya, bawa saja Jinanie pulang."

Yoongi kemudian menyerahkan tangan Jinhwan pada Jungkook yang masih menatapnya terheran-heran. Setelah keduanya bergandengan tangan, Yoongi mendorong keduanya keluar gerbang.

"Ada apa sih dengan Yoongi _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook masih dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

" _Molla_..."

Kedua bocah berbeda tinggi badan itu tak langsung beranjak dari gerbang kampus. Mereka kembali mengintip dari balik pagar ke dalam kampus. Dapat mereka lihat punggung sempit Yoongi mulai menjauh walau sesekali masih melihat ke belakang dan menghasilkan kedua bocah itu terburu-buru menyembunyikan wajah mereka.

"Pasti kau melakukan kesalahan ya," tuduh Jungkook pada Jinhwan yang langsung menggeleng cepat itu.

"Aku tidak aneh-aneh kok," jawabnya sambil menatap Jungkook dengan wajah lugunya.

Hampir saja Jungkook menjerit, tapi ditahannya walau tetap mencubit gemas pipi gembil itu. Wajah menggemaskan Jinhwan adalah salah satu alasan Jungkook tak mau memanggilnya _hyung_. Wajah kelewat imut bahkan hampir tak terlihat raut dewasa itu membuat siapapun pasti tak tahan untuk mencubitnya gemas. Bahkan tak jarang berkah _baby_ _face_ itu dirasakan Jinhwan dalam kehidupannya. Tak jarang ia mendapatkan secara cuma-cuma beberapa hadiah dari para ibu yang gemas ketika bertemu dengannya di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Yasudah. Kalau kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, berarti Yoongi _hyung_ yang semakin aneh. _Kajja_...kita pulang saja," ujar Jungkook menarik lengan kecil Jinhwan.

"Tunggu dulu, Kookie. Barangku ada yang tertinggal di loker. Ayo kita ambil dulu."

Jinhwan baru akan beranjak ketika lengannya kembali ditarik Jungkook. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menatapnya penuh keraguan.

"Kenapa Kookie?"

"Kau yakin akan kembali masuk ke dalam?"

" _Waeyo_?"

"Di dalam ada Yoongi _hyung_. Bukannya tadi kita disuruh cepat pulang. Kalau nanti di dalam kita bertemu dengannya, bagaimana?"

Jinhwan tampak berpikir. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kookie. Tapi, keinginannya untuk kembali masuk juga lebih besar. Sesuatu di dalam lokernya tampak sangat menggiurkan dan ia tak dapat menundanya sampai besok. Apalagi benda tersebut juga tadinya akan ia bagi untuk dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

"Kookie..."

"Hm..."

"Kau yakin tidak mau masuk ke dalam?

"Memangnya kau meninggalkan apa sih?"

"Aku meninggalkan hadiah dari para mahasiswa baru untukku, Kookie. Hadiahnya adalah cokelat yang banyak," jawabnya sambil berbinar.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita ambil."

Jinhwan terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Jungkook. Baru saja bocah kelinci itu menolak masuk ke dalam karena takut pada Yoongi. Tapi ayolah, lihat siapa yang bersemangat saat ini. Ia bahkan mendahului Jinhwan masuk ke dalam. Mereka berjalan sambil melirik kanan kiri karena takut kepergok oleh Yoongi.

Sementara di tempat lain, Yoongi tengah berada di ruang musik untuk mendata mahasiswa baru yang berminat masuk dalam kegiatan musik bagian _rap_. Ia dan Bobby sibuk mendata satu persatu-satu mahasiswa baru itu. Hari ini mahasiswa yang mendaftar cukup banyak. Pun dibagian vokal sama banyaknya. Seharusnya Jinhwan ikut bertugas dalam kegiatan ini, tapi Yoongi melarangnya dengan keras. Ia dapat melihat seorang mahasiswa baru terus saja memandang adik kecilnya sedari perkenalan. Maka dari itu, Yoongi memilih jalan menyelamatkan Jinhwan dengan cara menyuruhnya cepat pulang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada mahasiswa yang mendaftar itu.

"Kim Hanbin, _sunbaenim_."

"Jurusan?"

"Manajemen Bisnis."

"Ikut kegiatan rapper di luar kampus?"

"Kebetulan sesekali ikut _underground_ , _sunbaenim_."

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya ketika mahasiswa baru bernama Kim Hanbin itu menyebut _underground_. Jujur saja Yoongi masuk dalam komunitas tersebut, tapi tetap saja ia tak pernah mendengar ada yang bernama Hanbin.

Mata Yoongi sedikit membola ketika melihat wajah mahasiswa tersebut, namun secepat kilat ia kembali berwajah datar. Dalam hati ia mengumpati namja yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya saat ini. Namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah namja yang meneriaki adiknya saat perkenalan tadi.

" _Annyeong_ _sunbaenim_ ," sapanya kelewat ramah.

"Tidak usah sok akrab."

Hanbin tetap nyengir tanpa dosa walau sudah mendengar perkataan ketus Yoongi dan itu membuat Yoongi mendengus tak suka melihatnya. 'Dasar aneh' batinnya. Dengan cepat Yoongi menyelesaikan pengisian data-data Hanbin. Ia tak mau berlama-lama dengan bocah aneh menurutnya ini. Selesai dengan tugasnya, Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk Hanbin pergi dari hadapannya.

"Terimakasih, _sunbaenim_. Dan oh ya, titip salam untuk Jinhwan _sunbae_ ya _sunbaenim_. Bilang dari Hanbin tampan," ujarnya tak tau malu.

Yoongi baru akan memukulnya ketika mahasiswa kurang ajar itu lebih sigap melarikan diri darinya. Dengan cengiran lebar ia melambai pada Yoongi yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Sayup-sayup ia dengar _namja_ kurang ajar itu berteriak sambil lari.

"Kimbab aku duluan!" teriaknya. Dan Bobby yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi menjawab ' _arraseo_ '.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah menyelidik pada Bobby.

"Eeh..itu..dia itu adik sepupuku, _hyung_ ," jawab Bobby takut-takut karena tatapan Yoongi begitu tajam padanya.

" _Mwo_? Sepupu?"

" _Ne_..."

"Pantas saja."

"Apanya yang pantas saja, _hyung_?"

"Dia sama anehnya denganmu," teriak Yoongi tepat di telinga Bobby.

 ** _~Uri Hyung~_**

Dua bocah manis itu berjalan tergesa dari arah loker kampus. Mereka harus segera keluar dari kampus sebelum Yoongi menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dengan menenteng _paperbag_ yang penuh dengan cokelat dan permen, kedua bocah itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum berbelok di koridor kampus.

"Cepat Kookie, nanti ada Yoongi _hyung_."

" _Yak_! Kau menyuruhku cepat-cepat, padahal kau yang jalan di belakang, Jinanie."

"Ah iya, benar juga..haha," _namja_ berbadan mungil itu justru terkekeh sendiri.

Masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, keduanya berjalan sambil sesekali terkekeh dengan tingkah mereka sendiri. Mencoba bermain-main dengan kegalakan Yoongi si macan betina yang akan mengamuk jika perintahnya dilanggar.

"Kookie...jantungku berdebar-debar."

"Ya, aku juga. Apa jadinya ya jika kita tak sengaja bertemu Yoongi _hyung_ ," jawab Jungkook sambil berjalan mundur dengan badannya menghadap Jinhwan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Mungkin kita akan digoreng," ujar Jinhwan sambil tertawa walau tubuhnya bergidik ngeri.

"Digoreng? Tentu saja tidak. Kalian akan kurebus."

Kedua bocah itu sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang _namja_ putih pucat tengah bersedekap di ujung lorong sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang teramat tajam. Seringaian tampak terukir dari wajah manis nan galaknya.

"Berani-beraninya kalian..."

Keduanya meneguk ludah susah payah sebelum berucap.

"La-...lariiiiii.."

Jungkook berlari terlebih dahulu sambil menyeret Jinhwan yang masih berpegangan padanya. Keduanya lari berlawanan arah dari arah pintu keluar kampus karena Yoongi berdiri persis di ujung lorong yang mengarah kesana. Tak tinggal diam, Yoongi mengejar mereka dengan mulut masih mengomel pada kedua adiknya itu.

"Cepat Kookie, Yoongi _hyung_ mengejar kita," ujar Jinhwan susah payah dengan napas terengah.

"Kau yang cepat, langkahmu kecil sekali sih."

Mereka sibuk beradu argumen sambil lari. Keduanya bahkan berlari tak tentu arah untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Yoongi. Sampai akhirnya mereka berbelok ke arah ruang khusus mahasiswa seni tari.

Merasa Yoongi tertinggal cukup jauh, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Jinhwan bahkan sampai terbatuk-batuk karena tak pernah lari secepat tadi.

"Yoon-..Yoongi _hyung_ menyeramkan," ujar Jinhwan terbata-bata.

" _Ne_...seperti singa betina mau melahirkan.".

Keduanya duduk berjongkok tak jauh dari pintu ruang tari. Mata keduanya tak henti-hentinya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri takut tiba-tiba Yoongi datang dan kembali memarahi mereka. Sampai pintu ruang tari terbuka membuat mereka mendongak untuk melihat siapakah gerangan yang keluar dari sana.

"Langsung pulang, Jim?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Urusanku sudah selesai semua, Tae."

Kedua pemuda yang keluar dari ruang tari itu akan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum keduanya terperanjat melihat dua onggok manusia manis tengah berjongkok dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan menggemaskan teramat sangat.

Keduanya duduk sambil menggenggam _papperbag_ dan dengan jari yang masih bertautan.

" _Sunbae_ manis.. _annii_..Kim Jinhwan _sunbaenim_?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat sosok mungil yang dikenalnya saat perkenalan tadi. Sosok mungil yang diteriaki oleh sahabat bodohnya, Hanbin.

"Ah.. _n_ -.. _ne_.." jawab Jinhwan kikuk sambil berusaha berdiri yang diikuti Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau berjongkok disini?"

Jinhwan kebingungan sendiri menjawabnya. Tangannya bahkan sudah menarik-narik lengan kemeja seragam Jungkook yang sama bingungnya dengan dirinya. Tak mungkin ia bicara jujur jika mereka tengah melarikan diri dari singa betina mengamuk a.k.a Yoongi.

"Ehm..aku..aku dan Kookie _anii_ Jungkook tengah beristirahat habis berolahraga..hehe iya olahraga," jawabnya asal.

Alis Jimin bertaut karena bingung. Tapi, raut wajah berbeda justru diperlihatkan Taehyung yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Jimin. Mata _namja_ tinggi itu tak lepas dari sosok berseragam sekolah yang ikut menatapnya juga.

"Manisnya," ujar Taehyung tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jungkook yang mulai merasa risih karena ditatap sedemikian rupa itu.

Jimin yang mengerti jika Jungkook mulai risih segera mencubit lengan Taehyung. Sahabat aliennya itu harus disadarkan sebelum membuat anak orang menangis karena tatapan memujanya itu.

"Maafkan temanku. Dia memang sedikit gila," ujar Jimin tersenyum canggung sambil mengguncang tubuh Taehyung yang tetap tak bergeming dan menatap Jungkook.

"Taehyung. Namaku Kim Taehyung adik manis."

Taehyung menyodorkan tangannya pada Jungkook tanpa tau malu.

"Jung-..Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook," jawab Jungkook sambil membalas sekilas tangan terulur Taehyung.

"Ah iya _sunbaenim_ , Aku Park Jimin. Kau bisa memanggilku, Jimin."

Jimin tak mau kalah dari Taehyung dan memilih berkenalan dengan Jinhwan yang masih menatap kebingungan ke arah Taehyung yang masih memandang adiknya.

Tangan mungil itu menyambut tangan Jimin dan memberikan sekilas senyum pada Jimin.

"Baiklah _sunbae_ , kami pulang dulu. Silahkan lanjutkan olahraganya. Dan titip salam untuk Min Yoon-..."

"DISANA KALIAN RUPANYA ANAK NAKAL!"

"Yoon-..Yoongi _hyung_.."

"Menyeramkan.."

"Bidadariku..."

"Lariiiii..."

 **T.B.C**

Annyeong..terimakasih bagi yang masih mau baca cerita aneh ini..

maaf kalau penulisannya jelek dan alur cerita yang gak jelas.

inilah diriku apa adanya.

dan terimakasih sekali lagi bagi yang udah bersedia review chap sebelumnya.

aku pasti usaha buat nulis lebih baik lagi.

jangan lupa review lagi.

gomawoo..saranghae..

#ayiii


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

" _Yak_! Lepaskan aku."

Bukannya melepaskan, Jimin justru semakin mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yoongi sambil tersenyum lebar. Tatapan memuja yang mengerikan membuat Taehyung bergidik melihatnya. Temannya memang gila. Bermain-main dengan singa betina yang tengah mengamuk.

" _Yak_! Kau tuli ya. Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, _sunbae_ mau apa?" jawabnya masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Emosi Yoongi memuncak. 'Ada apa dengan bocah gila ini' batinnya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepas genggaman Jimin di pergelangan tangannya. Namun, semakin ia berontak semakin menyeringailah pria berotot di depannya ini. Tak punya pilihan lain, Yoongi melirik seakan minta tolong pada Taehyung yang hanya terbengong melihat drama tarik menarik itu.

"Hei kau! Jangan diam saja. Lepaskan teman gilamu ini dariku," ucap Yoongi pada Taehyung yang kini gelagapan harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Pergi sana, Tae! Bukankah kau tertarik pada bocah kelinci tadi. Kau harus mengejarnya."

Perkataan Jimin membuat mata Yoongi membulat. Belum cukup Jinhwan mendapat penggemar, adik bungsunya juga sudah ada yang mengincar. Yoongi menggeram. Ia semakin berontak tapi justru ia harus berputar-putar mengikuti pergerakan Jimin yang mempunyai tenaga yang cukup kuat hingga membuat tubuh kecil Yoongi tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Lepaskan aku. _Yak_! Kau yang disana, selangkah saja kau berjalan, jangan harap kau akan memiliki rambut di kepalamu setelah ini."

Taehyung yang baru akan melangkah kembali terdiam. Mendengar ancaman Yoongi tiba-tiba saja menyiutkan nyalinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau melepasku? Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini kemauanmu sendiri ehm.."

"Jimin, Park Jimin. Itu namaku, _sunbae_."

"Baiklah Park Jimin. Ini benar-benar kemauanmu kan, baiklah."

Yoongi berhenti berontak. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum manis hingga membuat Jimin terpesona. Jimin merasa jika Yoongi kini sedang di kelilingi oleh bunga-bunga saking cantiknya. Namun, aura lain dirasakan oleh Taehyung dari senyum itu. Taehyung dapat melihat sekilas ada seringaian di balik senyum semanis gula itu.

"Tidak mau lepaskan?"

"Tidak."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin sayang."

"Baiklah."

1

2

3

 _Buagh!_

"Chimcim junior." Jimin tersungkur sambil memegang kebanggaannya yang ia panggil 'Chimcim junior' dengan napas tercekat dan mata melotot.

Benar saja. Sesuatu yang mengerikan telah dilakukan Yoongi setelah melayangkan senyum gulanya pada Jimin. Namja manis itu tak tanggung-tanggung langsung menendang dengan kuat selangkangan Jimin dimana masa depannya berada.

"Rasakan!"

Yoongi segera beranjak setelah membuat Jimin tumbang. Ia bahkan sempat-sempatnya melayangkan tinju pada Taehyung yang langsung refleks membentengi tubuhnya.

Taehyung? Jangan tanya bagaimana kondisinya. Ia hanya bisa mengelus dada sembari menatap ngeri dan kasian pada keadaan Jimin yang masih meringkuk sambil meringis di lantai koridor ruang tari itu.

" _Gwenchana?_ "

"Chimchimku, Tae. Dia se-..sekarat."

 ** _~Uri Hyung~_**

 ** _._**

Dua bocah yang melarikan diri itu akhirnya tiba di apartemen dengan keadaan terengah-engah dan penuh dengan keringat. Mereka tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa ruang tamu. Bahkan papper bag yang mereka bawa sudah tumpah isinya seluruhnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Jinanie." Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya dan langsung saja menuding Jinhwan yang masih rebah di atas pahanya. Merasa tak terima, ia kemudian ikut duduk dan cemberut ke arah Jungkook.

"Enak saja. Kau juga semangat untuk masuk ke dalam kampus, Kookie."

"Tapi kau yang mengajakku."

"Kau juga mau."

Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam. Saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Sampai Jinhwan memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan memilih untuk bangkit menuju kamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena kesal. Tapi, belum sampai ke pintu kamar, ia kembali berlari ke ruang tamu ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang tengah memasukkan password pintu masuk apartemen mereka. Sudah pasti orang itu. Orang yang sebentar lagi akan memarahi kedua bocah nakal itu.

" _Yak!_ Kenapa kau berlari?" Jungkook menatap Jinhwan bingung ketika si mungil itu tiba-tiba kembali ke ruang tamu dan langsung menggenggam tangannya sangat erat.

"Yoon-...Yoongi _hyung_ sudah datang."

" _M-..mwo?_ " Jungkook menelan susah payah saliva yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Mereka duduk sangat rapat. Bahkan tangan keduanya saling bertaut dengan kepala yang sama-sama melirik ke arah pintu masuk apartemen. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi bahaya besar itu akan datang. Pasti mereka akan kena sembur habis-habisan setelah ini.

Keduanya bergidik ngeri. Memang Yoongi takkan memukul mereka, tapi singa betina itu pasti akan mengomel panjang lebar dengan kecepatan melebihi cepatnya rap yang biasa ia lantunkan. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam serta semburan kata-kata pedasnya.

Keduanya semakin beringsut ketika bayang-bayang Yoongi mulai terlihat. Namja teramat putih itu sengaja berjalan sangat pelan dengan kedua tangannya berada dalam saku coat yang ia kenakan saat itu. Auranya sangat gelap. Seringai mengerikan mulai ia perlihatkan pada kedua bocah yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum canggung itu.

" _Hyung_ sudah pulang." Itu Jinhwan.

"Duduk _hyung_." Jungkook ikut mengeluarkan suaranya.

Yoongi kembali menyeringai. Tangannya tak lagi berada dalam saku coatnya. Namun, sudah beralih pada kedua dagu pemuda manis dan imut yang keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata karena takut.

"Kalian..."

" _Hyung mianhae...mianhae hyung_." Keduanya bahkan kompak meminta maaf tanpa dikoordinasi.

Yoongi tak peduli. Dan hari itu kedua bocah nakal itu disuguhi rap bebas Yoongi sampai semalaman.

 ** _~Uri Hyung~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Waktu terus berlalu semenjak kejadian dua bocah yang melarikan diri karena dikejar singa bentina yang mengamuk itu. Mereka bertiga kembali pada aktivitas seperti biasanya. Namun, ada perbedaan yang terlihat jelas dari perlakuan Yoongi pada kedua adiknya. Ia menjadi lebih posesif dan mengawal keduanya kemanapun. Bahkan Jungkook pun ia bebaskan menginap semau hatinya. Yang terpenting bagi Yoongi adalah keselamatan adik-adiknya dari tatapan lapar dari para berandal mahasiswa baru itu.

Lalu apa ketiga lelaki yang menyukai tiga kakak beradik itu menyerah?

Hell no. Mana mungkin. Ketiganya justru semakin gencar mengejar pujaan hatinya. Namun, mereka memilih cara yang berbeda untuk mendekati pujaan hati masing-masing.

Cara yang paling aman ditempuh oleh Hanbin.

Pria tampan berhidung bangir itu memilih untuk mendekati Jinhwan dari jauh. Beruntung baginya Jinhwan sama terpikatnya pada dirinya. Mereka sama-sama terkena _syndrom_ 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'. Mereka saling melambai ketika tak sengaja bertemu pandang di kampus. Tentu saja tanpa sepenglihatan Yoongi. Keduanya juga rajin bertemu di sudut-sudut tertentu kampus ketika Yoongi ada di kelasnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mereka juga sering bertemu di taman atas apartemen. Lho bagaimana bisa? Tanpa Yoongi sadari, ternyata Hanbin satu gedung apartemen dengan mereka.

Jalan yang berbeda ditempuh oleh Taehyung. Taehyung lebih memilih mendekati Jungkook dengan mendatangi sekolahnya. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan untuk mengajak Jungkook makan bersama di sebuah cafe. Beruntung bagi Taehyung karena Yoongi tak satu lokasi dengan Jungkook. Jadi, ia lebih leluasa melakukan pendekatan dengan pemuda cantik bergigi kelinci itu. Walaupun tetap harus waspada ketika mereka sedang jalan keluar takut-takut tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yoongi. Untuk lebih aman lagi, mereka baru akan kencan di luar jika Jungkook tak ada jadwal menginap di apartemen.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin?

Jalan yang lebih ekstrim ditempuh oleh pemuda tampan yang memiliki aura seksi itu. Ia dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Yoongi. Dimana ada Yoongi disitulah ada Jimin. Ia selalu mengikuti kemanapun Yoongi pergi. Tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Yoongi penuh cinta. Ia tak peduli bagaimana Yoongi bersikap padanya. Tak jarang pemuda mungil itu mengusirnya dengan cara melayangkan sepatu di sertai umpatan-umpatan kasarnya. Tapi, bukan Jimin namanya kalau ia lebih memilih mundur. Sifat gilanya mengalahkan semua akal sehatnya. Bahkan kegilaan Jimin itu hanya mendapat gidikan ngeri para penghuni kampus. Ia bahkan diberi julukan 'si gila Jimin' karena begitu terobsesinya pada Yoongi.

Melihat dari semua perjalanan mereka. Tentu saja kemajuan berarti dirasakan oleh Hanbin dan Taehyung. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka telah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu adik Yoongi. Dan satu orang lagi masih belum memiliki status hubungan yang jelas karena pasangannya masih terlalu takut dan memegang teguh perintah Yoongi untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun tanpa seizinnya.

Hingga suatu malam, sepeninggal Yoongi yang pergi karena ada urusan dengan Namjoon, kedua bocah manis itu saling berbagi cerita mengenai kisah mereka masing-masing.

"Jinanie, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hanbin hyung? Apa dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu?" tanya Jungkook sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jinhwan yang tengah tidur tengkurap sambil mengunyah buah _strawberry_ favoritnya.

Si mungil itu mengangguk mantap. Kemudian kembali mengambil potongan _strawberry_ di dalam mangkuk dan kembali mengunyahnya.

"Hanbin sudah bilang cinta padaku," jawabnya dengan mulut penuh _strawberry_ dan membuat air sari strawberry itu mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau menerima pernyataan cintanya padamu? Kalian sudah jadian?" Jungkook kembali bertanya dengan antusias sambil mengelap air sari _strawberry_ dari sudut bibir Jinhwan dengan jempolnya.

"Ehm..kami tidak jadian. Tapi aku juga bilang cinta padanya."

" _Yak! Pabbo-ya._..kalau kau juga cinta padanya, kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja."

Jinhwan tak menjawab. Ia justru menatap bingung pada Jungkook yang sudah bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Jinhwan yang masih berbaring.

"Apa perlu? Memangnya kau sudah jadian dengan Taehyung?"

Jungkook tampak merona. Dengan tersenyum lebar ia mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinhwan. Tangannya bahkan memukul-mukul pundak Jinhwan yang kini tengah meringis karena tenaga Jungkook itu tak bisa dibilang lemah.

"Kau gila, Kookie. Bagaimana kalau Yoongi _hyung_ tau?"

"Ya jangan sampai tau," jawabnya santai.

"Kalau ketauan? Riwayat Taehyung bisa tamat, Kookie."

Jungkook tampak berpikir. Benar juga kata Jinhwan. Kenapa ia tak berpikir sampai kesana. Kalau ia sampai ketauan maka tamatlah riwayatnya dan Taehyung. Yoongi takkan segan-segan untuk menganiaya Taehyung. Apalagi posisinya adalah bungsu diantara mereka. Tanpa sadar bulu kuduk Jungkook sudah meremang membayangkan kemungkinan buruk itu. Pantas saja Jinhwan belum mau meresmikan hubungannya dengan Hanbin. Si mungil itu sudah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi rupanya.

"Kau harus merahasiakan ini, Jinanie. Kalau sampai aku ketauan, aku bisa mati," rengek Jungkook sambil memegang kedua tangan Jinhwan.

"Makanya kubilang. Tidak usah pacaran. Lebih baik kau jalani saja hubunganmu apa adanya, seperti aku dan Hanbin. Kalau situasi sudah aman, baru resmikan."

"Tapi Taetae _hyung_ sudah mencium pipiku, Jinanie."

"Hanbin malah mengecup bibirku."

" _MWO?!_ "

"Tidak usah berteriak, Kookie."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum berkata, "Bu-..bukan aku."

"Bukan kau? La-...lalu?"

"CEPAT JELASKAN SIAPA YANG MENCIUM SIAPA?!"

 **TBC**


End file.
